The Cronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester
by chuk-shurrlie1983
Summary: Episodic series following the non-televised adventures of Sam and Dean Winchester form the popular series Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: The Cronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester.

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural or the characters their in... so don't sue me plz, K thanks bye.

~Episode 1~

The cheese rained down from the sky, no one knew what happened before they where almost carried away with a tide of swiss and gouda. If it wasn't for the walls they would have been drowned in the yellow-ish tide.

Fighting their way, they finally made it to a high spot.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked looking at Dean as they stood on a roof.

"I don't know." Dean replied "But if we don't fight the ninja pirate zombie cheese aliens and rid them all soon, Earth will drown in dairy product!"

Sam unslung his shotgun, it was clogged with thick cottage chease.

"Any good ideas, because without guns, we are screwed!"

"I know, but we have no other choice."

Dean ran towards the epicenter where the tide of cheese was at it's thickest.

"yar!" the ninja pirate zobmie cheese aliens roared as the two unlikely heroes ran to their position.

"ye have no hope mayties!"

A miracle, it seemed as if Sam seemed to sift in and out of reality. As his form changed the ninja pirate zobmie cheese aliens screamed in terror.

Lucifar now stood before them with a clean chain gun and while firing a volly he yelled at his enemies.

"ha ha ha ha ha cheese! i like eat you! Aaah ha ha ha ha!"

And afterwards there was much rejoycing and eating of cheeses and created international constipation month.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester drove off into the sunset in Dean's black Chevy Impala...

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural: The Cronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester.

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural or the characters their in... so don't sue me plz, K thanks bye.

~Episode 2~

Sam and Dean Winchester where running out of an aircraft hanger as fast as their legs could carry them, closely pursued'ed by Megatron.

"Run puny humans. Run in fear!" Megatron said running after them.

"Dean what are we going to do?" said Sam as they ran

"I have no clue, I have never fought a giant robot airplain before." Dean replied.

They almost reached Deans car when...

"Stand back guys, I got this!" said Deans Chevy Impala, and the Chevy Impala transformed into a Transformer.

Sam and Dean looked at it in awe as the Impala landed on its feet and punch Megatron in the face with a metallic clang, followed by a loud crash as Megatron fell to the ground.

Deans Transformer Chevrolet Impala reached behind itself and pulled out a large shotgun as Megatron got back to his feet and shot Megatron in the junk. Megatron grabbed himself as many fluids ran between his fingers.

That's about the time when Dean saw the airplain graveyard and noticed a batered fighter jet that look like the one Megatron looks like, he pointed it out to Sam.

"I think I know which one it is Sam!" Said Dean and he ran with haste to the airplain graveyard almost dragging Sam with him.

After dousing the fighter jet in jet fuel Dean threw match on it and it went "BOOM!" Then Megatron crumpled and turned into a large puff of smoke and smelled like brimstones. Deans car turned back to normal and Sam and Dean went to it and got inside, Dean patting the hood of the car before getting in.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester drove off into the sunset in Dean's black Chevy Impala...

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural: The Cronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester.

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural or the characters their in... so don't sue me plz, K thanks bye.

~Episode 3 the fantom meness~

Sam and Dean where hunting a werewolf in Florida, the infamous Florida screaming werewolf, that would scream at the moon instead of howl and rip the heads off of bats and stuff. They had been tracking this creature for the past three weeks, where in Sam had died and Dean wanted to bring him back and vice versa, over and over, until it became apparent that the action became boaring and they went back to tracking said werewolf.

They found out about more attacks one in which a man was bitten and survived, sadly he did not survive long because Dean put a silver bullet into his head from three buildings away with a sniper rifle that he happened to find there. Sometime later, _Hitman_: number 47 was unable to take out his target which made him pissed, which incidentally made him shoot a squirrel in his anger.

Back to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, I think we have found it!" said Dean loading silver shot into his shotgun.

"Well let's get the jump on it!" said Sam, loading his guns too.

They sprung as one and leveled the guns at the creature before them.

The werewolf spread it's arms as if to protect something.

"What are you doing? Why do you hunt me?" asked the werewolf in a guttural toung. "I am just trying to live my life and feed my family! Yes I understand we eat bats and scream all the time but we are not much different than you." Three sets of yellow wolfish eyes peered from behind the werewolf's back "Hunters... These are my children, and my wife has left me for some thug she bit last week. I have no job because my boss fired me for killing him on accident, and people try and attack me when I ask for some butter and eggs. So please just leave us in peace, we will cause no more trouble and live in the deep forests of a different state. I heard Colorado is nice this time of year..."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and had a whispered discussion.

"I feel bad about this Dean." whispered Sam.

"But if you look at it this way..." suggested Dean "This is an irrelevant fanfiction made by some stupid guy, probably listening to pony remixes on youtube, that would not know good grammar even if it bit him on the ass, and is probably high on something..."

"Good point."

The werewolf looked at the brothers in puzzlement.

"Hey werewolf! You know what the answer to your questions earlier are?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked the werewolf.

"Because we are HUNTERS!1!1oneexclamationpoint" they yelled together as they pulled chainguns from mid air and massacred the werewolf family without mercy.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester drove off into the sunset in Dean's black Chevy Impala...

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural: The Cronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester.

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural or the characters their in... so don't sue me plz, K thanks bye.

~Episode 4~

Sam was talking with Dean and Castiel when Dean revealed that Sam was, in fact, a member of a secret society of "breakfast fairies", magical beings whose duty it was to create a breakfast out of berries, whipped cream and oranges for every child in the world once a year.

Sam, of course, had never heard of this custom, and neither had Castiel, though he insisted his breakfast include sausages, eggs, and leafy greens instead, to which Dean responded that they were only for kids, and they couldn't take requests, to Castiel's dismay. So, all of a sudden, Dean was standing in front of Sam wearing a fucking tutu with miniature wings and suddenly found himself the same way. Needless to say, Sam was NOT amused.

They flew off to the first house where Dean explained how to infinitely generate the required ingredients and create breakfasts out of them. It was a little awkward at first, but once Sam got to it he found it came to him naturally.

Things were going pretty well...until Crowley appeared dressed in a giant sandwich costume, claiming he had discovered he was, in fact, a "lunch demon" whose duty was to prevent them from making breakfast the most popular meal of the day.

He began to hurl a variety of electrified sandwiches at them, to which they responded with a flood of whipped cream and bomb-berries.

It was a long battle, and they stood in the end at a stalemate. Crowley claimed that the battle was no longer worth his time, and flew off to god knows where. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean completed their breakfast duties, and found themselves returned to normal by sunrise. Later, they both awoke to an absolutely exquisite breakfast, the reward for their hard work.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester drove off into the sunset in Dean's black Chevy Impala...

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
